mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wii Wiki
Hello, welcome to the Mario Kart Wii Wiki! This is a collaborative information community about one of the best selling video games out there, ! This sixth installment of the Mario Kart series introduces a wide array of new Characters, Karts, Tracks, Bikes, and MORE! Anyone can help with the business over here, if you're up for the rigorous task. As of , , we've made an outstanding edits on articles. This wiki's main purpose is its'' Mario Kart Wii'' pages, but it also has a page for every Mario game, console, character and powerup. Anyone can help by adding more pages, pictures, or editing already existing pages! We currently have five unique features, a Featured Article of the Week, a Random Mario Fact of the Week, a Poll of the Week, the Wikis Created by Users of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki feature, and User Reviews! Features User Reviews are reviews of video games that anyone can make! You can talk about any aspect of a game in a User Review, and talk about if it is good, average, or bad. User Reviews are a good way to talk about how you feel about a game! It is recommended that you finish the game before reviewing it. Also, when you are done, please add the User Reviews category to it. For a sample User Review, go here- http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/User_Review%3A_Super_Paper_Mario_%28by%3A_Kassie_Macabre%29. The Random Mario Fact of the Week is a bit of Mario trivia. Any interesting Mario fact can be used for it, and it is changed every Friday. The Poll of the Week is a Mario-related poll that we always have on the main page. A new poll will be added every Friday. Please vote, and the week after, the answer that got the most votes will be displayed under the poll for that week. The Wikis Created by Users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki feature lets users on any of the wikis in that list have a better chance of gaining powers on the other wikis on the list if they are good contributors. EX, a good contributor of the Luigi Time Wiki would have a better chance of gaining powers, like adminship, on the other Wikis Created by Users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki list. If you are a member of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki, and really like a wiki, feel free to add it to the list. Even if you didn't create it, there are a few exceptions, like the Luigi Wiki and the Mario Kart 8 Wiki. The Featured Article of the Week is a good, important article that is featured on the front page for a week, with a short description, link to the article, and picture. It can be anything from a major character, or a game, or a console or power up. Any major page can be a Featured Article of the Week. The Featured Article of the Week will be changed every Friday. The Mario Quote of the Week is the newest unique feature on Mario Kart Wii Wiki. It is a quote from any Mario game that is changed every Friday. Mario Quote of the Week "What is this meager mustache that stands before me? And how does it have the audacity to address my muli-colored glory?" -Bestovius, Super '' ''Paper Mario News (as of 4/24/16) *We have a new admin, CoolProDude10986! *We have 17 active users! *We have 17 admins! *We have 2000 pages! *We have a new feature, the Mario Quote of the Week! *Kassie Macabre has made a template for major Mario characters! Goals: *Make it to twenty admins (we're at seventeen) *Get all of the admins colored names. *Get spotlighted for a while. *Reach 1000 on the WAM Wiki Leaderboard... (Ok, not all our goals have to be realistic!) Featured Article of the Week Mario Kart 8 is a game in the Super Mario series. It is for the Wii U. For more information, go here- ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_8 Admins *Ask Kassie Macabre (Lead Admin- holds the most edits. She's pretty much the boss, and loves Sonic the Hedgehog games.) *Ask JK55556 (Admin and WAM Manager- helps out often with the pages and loves Flipline Studios games a lot. He is good at answering questions.) *Humbly petition BananasAreAnnoying (Admin- a delectable contributor that makes great infoboxes and hates Bananas) *Ask Yoshi Fan 600 (Admin- a good contributor who is a fan of Yoshi and the number 600.) *Ask Mario Richardson (Admin-''' a Mario fan who makes great edits.) *Ask Mariz627('''Admin- a good contributor of the Luigi Time Wiki and this wiki that made our new logo.) *Ask ZeoSpark (Admin- a good contributor of the Mario Wiki that made our new cursor.) *Ask Can-tokMakeAfoomfa (Admin- a great contributor that is a huge fan of Mario Kart games.) *Ask Yoshi0001 (Admin- '''a good contributor that is a fan of the Paper Mario games.) *Ask Peachtree1 ('Admin- '''A new admin that loves dogs.) *Ask Cutie Pie Panda ('Admin-''' A new admin that loves Mario games and Beanie Babies.) *Ask Troy the boy ('Admin-' A good contributor that loves Webkinz.) *Ask Bryn E Miller ('''Admin- A good contributor that loves My Little Pony.) *Ask Shy and Dry Guy (Admin- A new admin that loves Yoshi and Mario games.) *Ask Lorenz Aliah (Admin-''' A new admin that loves Flipline games, and is a very good contributor on the Flipline Fan Customers Wiki) *Ask CoolProDude10986 ('''Admin- A new admin that loves Flipline games, and is a very good editor.) *Ask NukenZack ('Admin-' A new contributor that is coloring all the admin's names.) Other *Ask Community Central Wiki if the admins can't help you out. *For a complete list of The Mario Kart Wii Wiki Staff, go here- http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Wii_Wiki_Staff *For Mario Kart Wii Wiki's WAM score, go here- http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/WAM_Score The Rules # To become an admin, a user has to stay active for a week OR make 25 separate edits. # No non-Mario pages should be made, besides User Reviews. # Any admin that is inactive for a month or more will have their adminship taken away. # Users that have been active for two weeks OR have made at least 50 edits can become bureaucrats. # If a user advertises the Mario Kart Wii Wiki or has someone they know join, they will get every other title available. # If there is an argument on the wiki, a poll should be set up about it. The option with the most votes will be the one that happens. # Rude language is not allowed. The first time, it will result in a warning, the second, a three hour ban, and the third, a day ban. # Banning other users for no reason (it is ok to ban them if they are breaking rules) will result in a five day ban. # Being a good contributor on one of the Wikis created by Users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki will increase your chances of becoming an admin on the others. # Making a huge helpful change to the Mario Kart Wii Wiki, like a new logo, will earn you instant adminship and every other title available. # Please try to use good spelling and grammar while editing pages. You will not be punished for not doing this, but please try to. # If someone makes over 250 edits, they will not lose their adminship for becoming inactive. # The master admin has to change the Poll of the Week, Featured Article of the Week, Mario Quote of the Week, and the Random Mario Fact of the Week each Friday. # If someone makes 100 edits, or makes an edit every day for a month, they will earn every title available. Random Fact of the Week There is an alternate version of Yoshi's Cookie called Yoshi no Cookie. There are only five hundred copies of it. Wikis created by users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki Some of the wikis may not have many active users or pages. If you help make pages, you are a good contributor. On one of the wikis, someone became an admin five days after they joined, so anyone could. Helping on one of these wikis will increase your chances of becoming an admin on the others, so keep that in mind. Please make these wikis popular! http://sonic-unleashed.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Unleashed_Wikia (With Kassie Macabre) http://super-paper-mario.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Paper_Mario (With Kassie Macabre and Yoshi0001) http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/FliplineFanCustomers_Wikia (By JK55556) http://marioandmore.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Wikia (By JK55556) http://stickwargame.wikia.com/wiki/Stick_War_Wiki (With Kassie Macabre and JK55556) http://mariokart8.wikia.com/wikia/Mario_Kart_8_Wikia (With Can-Tok MakeAfoomfa) http://yoshi-is-the-best.wikia.com/wikia/Yoshi_is_the_best!_Wikia (By Yoshi Fan 600) http://luigi.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Luigi_Wiki (With Kassie Macabre) http://yoshi-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshi_VS_Wikia (By Yoshi Fan 600) http://the-luigi-time.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi (With Mariz627 and by The Pixelising Gamer) http://custom.wikia.com/wiki/Customize_Your_Wiki (With Kassie Macabre) http://super-mario-3d-worlds.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_3D_World_Wikia (By Yoshi0001) http://princess-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Daisy_Wikia (By Yoshi0001) http://the-lonely-goomba.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lonely_Goomba_Wikia (By Kassie Macabre) http://koopafan.wikia.com/wiki/Koopa_Wikia (By Cutie Pie Panda) ☀http://childrens-rights.wikia.com/wiki/Childrens'_Rights_Wikia (By Kassie Macabre) Happy Creating from all the admins of the Mario Kart Wii Wikia! Poll of the Week Who is your favorite new Mario character Nabbit Dimentio Honey Queen Baby Daisy Baby Rosalina Pink Gold Peach Last week's poll was What is your favorite long time Mario Kart track? and Rainbow Road and Mario Circuit tied. Category:Browse